The lost boys and girls
by batgirl15
Summary: While out hunting, Peter and the lost boys are kidnapped by group of girls called the lost girls. Things are about to get interesting on Neverland. Especially when the Boys and Girls begin to fall in love with each other. Rated M for Sex, Violence, Blood shed, and Child abuse.
1. Chapter 1

Peter and the boys were out hunting as usual. They walked in a single file. In front of course was Peter Pan. Behind was Slightly, Nibs, Tootles, Curly, and the Twins.

"Peter can we stop now," Tootles said.

Peter gave him a look.

"Okay! I'm sorry," Tootles said.

"Please Peter we're tired, 'the twins said.

"Let's stop at the clearing up ahead," Slightly said.

"Fine," Peter said.

He wanted to keep hunting. But the others were being lazy today, so whatever. They only got to sit for a good ten minutes when they reached their destination. That was until Slightly saw a pair of eyes in the bushes. Nibs saw them too. Both boys took out their weapons.

"What's the matter?" Peter asked.

But Nibs or Slightly never got a chance to tell them. Because a group of girls came running into the clearing, laughing as they ran.

"BOYS! FOLLOW!" Peter called.

Then the chase was on. Slightly and Peter were fastest ones. So they got to black castle first. Before hands grabbed them. Knocking them both unconscious. The other boys were dragged in as well. All unconscious too. When they came too. Peter and the lost boys were bound to a rock outside. A girl stepped out from behind a tree. She had strawberry blonde hair. She was slim and tall. Probably the same height as Slightly. She wore a gray shirt, blue pants, and sneakers. Another girl came out. This one was brunette. Little more short than the first one.

She was wearing a black and gray shirt, black jacket, gray pants, and black boots.

"Who the hell are you? Why did you tie us up?" Peter snapped.

The strawberry blonde laughed. And Slightly smiled. Damn she's beautiful Slightly thought.

"It's not our fault, you chased us," The Strawberry blonde said.

"Yeah we thought you wanted to play a game, like when we prank the old codfish, Hook," The brunette said.

Agreeing with her friend. Peter's jaw dropped.

"Something wrong," the brunette said.

"You know Hook," Peter said.

The girls nodded and said "Who doesn't know the old Codfish."

A third girl stepped out from behind a rock. She had red hair. She was wearing a black shirt, with a blue vest, gray pants, black hand gloves, and sneakers. She had a smile on her face. Hello there beautiful Nibs thought.

"Are you going to tell us you're names," Peter said coldly.

"Sure but we have to wait for the others," said the Red head.

"More of you," Twin 2 said.

"Yep," said a blonde popping from a rock. She was wearing a gray shirt, black bracelet, dark blue shorts, and black slippers. Tootles smiled.

"That all?" Peter asked with annoyance.

"You should seriously relax," Two girls said landing on the grass.

Hello beautiful the twins thought. The both had brunette hair. They were wearing identical gray shirts that said "Make Love", gray beanies, black pants, and black sneakers.

"How many more are there of you?" Peter said.

"Oh there's just Wendy left," One of the twin's said.

"Who?" Peter asked.

"Wendy, our leader," The strawberry blonde said.

"There she is now," the red head said.

Peter looked up and his jaw dropped for the second time since they met the girls.


	2. Chapter 2

Wendy landed safely in front of the boys. She had light brown hair. She was wearing blue and white stripped shirt, light blue pants, blue sneakers, and a heart necklace.

"Now I'm Phoebe,"said the strawberry blonde.

"I'm Bella," said the red head.

"Harmony," said the blonde.

"Kelly," said the brunette.

"I'm Luna," said twin 1.

"Lisa," said twin 2.

And they knew who Wendy was.

"So now that we know you're names. Mind telling us how the hell you got to neverland," Peter said.

Wendy laughed and said " I like this one."

Peter smiled.

"Us six were runaways and captured by Captain Hook, three months ago. After a week, of screaming and torturing. We escaped," Wendy said.

"That's when they met me," Harmony said.

"Hook is such a bastard," Peter said with a shake of his head.

Wendy smiled.

"Well, Well i see you kids have met," Hook said as him and his pirates stepped out from the rock.

"Where is you're hideout dear one?" Hook asked as he held his hook to Phoebe's throat.

"How about you bite me?" Phoebe asked.

Hook smacked her across the face. Wendy and the other girls ran. The boys gasped at the ship.

"Takes these brats to the ship," Hook said.

"Let us go," Phoebe snapped.

Hook gestured something to one pirate. Said pirate gagged Phoebe. The boys struggled. But it didn't help much. Hook beat them They passed out. They came to.

"You make me sick," Phoebe spat at Hook.

"Watch it little girl," Hook said.

"Or what?" Peter asked.

"Captain do hear that," Slightly said.

Hearing the tick tick noise of the crocodile. The hostages smiled at each other. Captain Hook ran away into his office. Suddenly Wendy was standing in front of them.

"Wendy," Phoebe exclaimed with Peter.

Wendy shhed them. With her were the other girls. They were almost caught by Hook. But made it out in time. Wnedy tended to their bruises. Making Peter smile. The other girls flew in panting.

"Just barely got out of there," Harmony said.

"Hook really hate's us now," Slightly said before wincing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Me-I don't own Peter Pan or the characters. I just own Phoebe, Bella, Harmony, Kelly, Luna, Lisa. Unless Peter wants to give me Nibs.  
**

**Peter- No. **

**Me- Aw come on Peter.**

**Peter- Still no. **

**Nibs- What are you guys talking about?**

**Me and Peter- Nothing.**

**Me- Enjoy.**

* * *

The girls constantly fussed over the boys. Wendy fussed over Peter more than the other girls did.

"Peter has a girlfriend," Slightly teased.

Peter gave a stonily look. The girls were out hunting for food.

Oh yeah what about you and Phoebe," Peter said.

Slightly blushed.

"Talking about us," Wendy said as the girls walked in.

Making the boys blush hard. Wendy smiled.

"What are you blushing for?" Phoebe teased.

The girls laughed at them.

"Shut up," Peter grumbled.

"Oh did we make Peter mad," Wendy teased.

"Oh i can't stay mad at you Wendy," Peter said.

Wendy blushed.

"And look who's blushing now," Peter said.

Wendy laughed and said "Touche."

They all laughed.

"Who's hungry?" Harmony asked.

"Me," the boys chimed.

Making the girls laugh harder than they did before.

"So Nibs why do they call you that," Bella said.

"I don't really know. Peter named us all so," Nibs said shrugging.

"Well i like it. It fits you," Bella said.

Nibs smiled and blushed.


End file.
